


Я буду танцевать для тебя (я буду танцевать для себя)

by WTF Good Omens 2021 (team_Good_Omens)



Series: Nos Célébrations [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), He/Him Pronouns For Crowley (Good Omens), Other, Post-Canon, She/Her Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens), WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202021
Summary: Кроули танцует.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Nos Célébrations [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131071
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Good Omens 2021: тексты G-T





	Я буду танцевать для тебя (я буду танцевать для себя)

_J’entends m’éblouir de moi  
J’entends me fleurir de ça  
Comme une nouvelle vie  
Que je ne quitterai pas  
Comme une si belle vie  
Un rêve qui dansera  
Comme un fil  
Entre tes mains  
Entre tes pas  
Comme un fil  
Entre tes rêves, entre tes doigts  
En équilibre je te suivrai  
Pas à pas  
Comme je defile entre tes yeux  
Et je danse pour moi_

Indochine, «Wuppertal»

Этой комнаты в квартире в Мэйфейре Азирафаэль раньше не замечал. Дверь оказалась заперта, что было странно: Кроули впустил его в свою жизнь и фигурально, и буквально, и Азирафаэль мог заглядывать в любой укромный уголок. Например, в комнату, где Кроули слушал виниловые пластинки (и сейчас там появилось второе кресло и ещё одна пара наушников).

В ответ Кроули получил полную свободу действий в книжном магазине. Надо сказать, он ею не злоупотреблял. В основном он дремал на стеллажах и пугал редких покупателей.

Азирафаэль не спросил его про запертую дверь. Они оба имели право на тайны.

Однажды в субботу он вернулся с ярмарки рано, разочарованный и даже немного злой. Кроули всё-таки прав: не всякое старьё — это винтаж. Немного утешало, что ему удалось обнаружить в ворохе безделушек старинную астролябию. Кроули она должна была понравиться.

Внезапно Азирафаэль услышал музыку. Загадочная дверь, сейчас приоткрытая, так и манила к себе. Он положил драгоценную астролябию на кофейный столик, осторожно приблизился и заглянул внутрь.

…Комната походила на балетную студию: станок и зеркала вдоль стен, деревянный паркет и панорамное окно, чтобы выжать максимум из естественного освещения.

Кроули закончил делать растяжку и с наслаждением потянулся. После событий на авиабазе он отрастил волосы до той длины, что была у него в Месопотамии. Азирафаэль каждый раз приходил в восторг, пропуская длинные пряди сквозь пальцы или заплетая в косу.

Теперь Кроули их распустила, а тренировочный костюм превратился в платье: оно красиво струилось при каждом движении и переливалось всеми оттенками пламени.

Кроули взмахнула руками, словно расправляя крылья, и оттолкнулась от пола босыми ногами. Прыжок, пируэт, снова прыжок. Тело изгибалось совсем по-змеиному, наплевав на законы человеческой физики и анатомии.

Мужской голос, низкий и мягкий, пел о том, что заново открывает для себя радость танца и как жизнь, которой «никто не хотел бы», становится той самой, единственной, от которой он никогда не откажется.

В середине песня меняла ритм, и Кроули то двигалась быстрее и резче, то замирала в напряжении, как готовая распрямиться пружина. 

«Она тоже открывает радость танцевать, ничего не стесняясь и ни о чём не волнуясь», — подумал Азирафаэль.

— Давно ты тут стоишь? — поинтересовалась Кроули. Последние ноты смолкли, и она остановилась, хотя руки ещё тянулись вверх — то ли к небесам, то ли к мечте.

— Извини, — сказал Азирафаэль. — Я не хотел тебе мешать.

— Ты не мешаешь. И это не тайна. Ты всегда мог спросить. Или попросить.

— Попросить? — недоуменно повторил Азирафаэль.

— Попросить, — подтвердила Кроули, щёлкнула пальцами, и песня зазвучала вновь. — Ну?

Азирафаэль шагнул вперёд и взял Кроули за руку.

— Я буду танцевать?

Он не понимал, спрашивает или утверждает. Что было абсолютно неважно, потому что он выбрал Кроули, а она выбрала его.

— Да, — тем не менее ответила она. — Ты будешь танцевать для меня. А потом, может быть, для себя. Я в тебя верю.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, проголосовать за нас можно [здесь](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1LcmzW0gjAJwVhJkdrULbt9HaGWNVxByT7m3YBZ-fpLc/viewform?edit_requested=true)  
> Не забудьте, что в вашем списке должно быть минимум три команды!


End file.
